The Circus Pack
Plot Ben and Rex are walking down the street heading down to get some tickets for the all new Sumo Slammer movie.On the way there Rex goes on and on about how much Sumo Slammers suck.Suddenly they see a crowd of people running and screaming.They run down the street to see whats happening.They see a giant moving circus net with Zombozo standing on the top of it shouting out "People of Bellwood,women and children of all ages...get ready to be controled by the coolest clown ever hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"!Rex tells Ben "A clown for a villian...are you seriouse,my villians are way cooler"!Zombozo tells him "Is that so.Well if you don't like me get ready to meat the Circus Pack"!He pushes a button and a cage opens up and coming out of it they see Biowulf and Skalamander walking out with they're eys glowing yellow.Biowulf jumps and scratches up cars while Skalamander shoots up everything around him.Rex gets shocked to see them so Ben turns into Four Arms and tells Rex to get his game face on.Suddenly,Zombozo chuckles and sais "You think you can beat me..well think again hhhhhhhhhhhhhh"! Four Arms says "Dude...you need a hobby".Zombozo shoots a red ray at Rex and Four Arms and sends them to some weird empty place with a black and white pattern on the floor.Four Arms turns back to Ben,and then he asks "Where do you think we are"? Rex answers "I don't know..but I'm not worried cause I used to go to places like this thanks to a close friend of mine (Breach).Then they hear a rummbling sound and then they see a giant ice cube hurrling down at them.Rex tries to use the Rex ride to escape but Ben has a better idea and transforms into "FASTTRACK"!Then he grabs Rex and runs up a hill then transforms back into Ben.The giant ice cube crashes into the hill then the hill starts to break apart so Ben and Rex start to run away as fast as possible.After they got away they continue walking along looking for an exit.Out of no where,a pie smacks Ben in the face and then he falls over,then Rex starts laughing untill another pie was thrown at Rexs face then he he falls too.A bunch of robot clowns surround them with big lazer guns on there shoulders.Rex gets up and builds his Bad Axes and sais "You guys threw pie in my face and now I'm gonna put some dirt in your eyes"!He jumps and smashes one,then they all shoot a lazer beam at Rex and gets thrown up and crashes down.Rex then builds his Block Party to shield himself.Ben gets up and transforms into Armodrillo.He digs under ground than jumps out right under beneath the robots and smashes them down to the ground and then he turns back to Ben.Rex says "Maybe I need to take back about what I said to the clown guy...cause as a villian..he's not really half bad.Then Ben ansewrs "Not half bad?He tried to kill my family"!"Ok,maybe he's a bit worse" said Rex.Meanwhile,back at Bellwood...Zombozo is still riding the walking circus tent and he is blasting everything to bits with a stone amulate on his fore head with a red circle on it with a red dot in the middle.He orders Biowulf to find Bens friends and then he tells Skalamander to get rid of Bens parents and starts to make an evil laugh then he sais "Nothing can stop me now from taking over Bellwood and then the Earth hhhhhhhhh"!Back to the wierd world:Ben and Rex continue to walk hoping to find a way out.Rex sees something from a far distance and tells Ben that they should go check it out.Ben ansewrs "I know I'm gonna regret this"!As they get closer the see the original freaks that used to work for Zombozo.Ben tells Rex that these guys are trouble.Acid Breath sees them and says "You again?Oh great"Ben quickly transforms into Four Arms while Rex builds his Smack hands.Thumb Skull says that he doesn't want to fight.Four Arms turns back to Ben and asks them "Wait..what do you mean by..you don't want to fight"?Frightwig tells him that before Zombozo found Vulkanus and Charmcaster,they found him,so they asked to work for him again but he started to laugh at them and said that they couldn't even take his girly cousin out and then sends them to the weird world that they are in today.Rex says "And you guys want to get out" Acid breath ansewrs "What was your first clue Einstine"?Ben says that if they work together maybe they can all find away to leave and to give revenge on Zombozo.They all smile and agree with Ben.Back to Bellwood:Kevin is tied up to wires that will produce electricity if he moves.Zombozo gets curiouse "Huh..grrr Where is the Red head I need her NOW" he shouts out at Biowulf.Gwen comes and tells him that she's here now and she would love to kick his butt HARD!Zombozo sais "Bring it on"!She shoots mana at him but suddenly he uses the amulate and shoots fire so strong that it broke through her mana and hit Gwen causing her to faint."That was to easy hhhhhh"!Kevin gets so angry he starts to struggle,he gets electraacuted but he doesn't care and just absorbs all the electricity and rips off the wires and then he shock Biowulf so powerfly that it took him out."Now now...take it easy...We're all friends here"!Kevin lifts Zombozo up then he tells Zombozo "Get out of my town..clown" He ansewrs "You see I'd love to but it would be rude if I don't get a chance to say good bye to the parents first" Kevin gets confused and then looks behind him and sees Skalamander choking Bens parents.Kevin gets scared and then Zombozo sais while shooting Kevin with fire "Good bye kid..see ya in the funny papers hhhhhhhhh"!Then the yellow glow in the Packs eyes are starting to disappeare.Zombozo gets worried and sais "What's going on"?"I freed you're little pets" said Grandpa Max riding his jet pack with a mind controlling remote in his hands."And before I forget" Max says while he uses the red ray gun to open a portal from the weird world to Bens dimension.Ben sees the opening and tells Rex and the Circus Freaks that it's time to get out.Zombozo tells Max "How"?Max tells him that he swiped these things from Zombozo while he was distracted by Kevin.Ben,Rex,and the Circus Freaks come out and get mad at Zombozo.The Circus Freaks grab Zombozo and take him away.Biowulf and Skalamander are sent to Azmuth to help him make a dimensional ray gun so that they could leave with Rex.Rex sais "I guess we're done here" Ben tells him"Not quite".Ben and Rex are watching the new Sumo Slammers movie in the cinema.Rex (while wearing his 3-D glasses) is happy and shouts out"Sumo Slammers totally rock"! Ben (smiles while drinking his Mr. Smoothie while sitting next to Rex) saying "What did I tell you...Is it awesome or is it awesome)?! To Be continued... Major Events *Biowulf and Skalamander are in Bens dimension. *Rex loves Sumo Slammers. Aliens Used+Machines Used Aliens: *Fasttrack *Four Arms (x2) *Armodrillo Machines: *Bad Axes *Rex Ride *Block Party *Smack hands Characters Good: *Ben *Rex *Gwen *Kevin *Max *Circus Freaks:Acid Breath,Fright Wig,and Thumb Skull. Bad: *Zombozo *The Circus Pack **Biowulf **Skalamander Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:Generator Rex